Transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) uses electrical stimuli to stimulate nerves for therapeutic purposes. A TENS unit connects to the skin using two or more electrodes. A typical battery-operated TENS unit is able to modulate pulse width, frequency and intensity of the electrical energy supplied through the electrodes. The electrodes usually consist of a conducting gel, which may be adhesive or coated with an adhesive. A cable or lead extends from the TENS unit to each electrode. The electrodes deliver the electrical stimulus.
Heating and cooling are useful for relieving sore aching muscles and post surgical treatment. Cooling and heating wraps typically consist of a garment with pockets that contain a bulky sack containing a liquid or gel cooling or heating substance. When frozen, the sack forms a solid brick-like mass.
As both TENS and thermal therapy may benefit the same parts of the body, it is desirable to have a device that supports both and delivers electrical stimulation with heating or cooling. Unfortunately, units developed heretofore utilize bulky thermal media sacks that tend to interfere with placement and adherence of TENS electrodes. What is needed is a wrap with an integral thermal media that distributes weight and maintains its form throughout the thermal therapy, while allowing attachment of TENS electrodes and a coupled TENS unit.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.